The Evolution of Waiting
by SkyeRose
Summary: They took if for granted that whenever they faced death they faced it together. But not this time. Jack's thoughts during his "goodbye" to Sam in Evolutions Part 2. SamJack, OneShot


**The Evolution of Waiting**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, they are still not mine.**

**A/N: I recently rewatched this episode and was amazed to see all the wonderful moments I had apparently missed during previous viewings. This episode is incredibly shippy! That "I'm going after Daniel" talk (which inspired this) and that "Miss me?" at the end! Every one of their interactions was intimate in this episode!**

**Okay, rant over.**

****Dialogue is straight from the episode.**

**Enjoy!**

Jack stood in front of the elevator doors, waiting for the car to get to his floor. He was going after Daniel. He wanted to—knew it was what he had to do…but still. He hated the thought that he was leaving Carter to go after those super-soldiers on her own. _'Well, not really on her own.'_ He had to remind himself. But he wasn't going to be there, wasn't going to be watching her back.

And, what made it all the worse, he knew there was a good chance one or both of them might not make it back. He sighed as the doors finally opened and he stepped in, pressing the level for Carter's lab. He had faced countless hostile aliens, but it was humans—the people on Earth—that could really scare him. These anti-Honduran rebels were unpredictable and had no intentions of negotiating. They had nothing to lose.

And Carter…well, Carter was walking into completely unfamiliar territory and facing a completely unknown enemy that could number anywhere from one to one thousand. And he wasn't going to be there for her.

Jack squared his shoulders as the lift doors opened again and he stepped out, walking the familiar path to her lab. He couldn't help the morbid thought that raced through his head, _'What if this is the last time I do this? What if this is the last time she'll ever be in her lab?'_ As he turned the corner and her door came into sight, the worst thought of all hit him. _'What if this is the last time I see her?'_

Jack entered her lab without knocking; it had become a kind of ritual for them. He would come in for one reason or another, she would smile, and he would know that she knew his real reason was to see her. But this time felt different. And the second she lifted her eyes to meet his, he knew she felt it too.

She paused a moment and he could tell that she wanted to stave off the inevitable. "Sir?"

Jack hesitated for a fraction of a second. "I'm going after Daniel."

She looked down, nodding slightly, and he felt his heart sink. She had been expecting it, but she still couldn't hide her worry…. or disappointment. She looked back up at him, her eyes huge and sad. "Good." She gave him a tiny smile and Jack felt like all the air was sucked from the room.

She was so _strong_. She knew exactly what this could mean, but she was still trying to make it okay. She knew that this could very well be their last conversation. Both of them had taken for granted that whenever they faced certain death it had always been together.

"This other mission…" He trailed, knowing he couldn't really apologize for not going with her, but wanting to so badly.

She smiled and didn't look away this time. Her voice was soft and her expression open. "Shouldn't be a problem, sir." But they both knew it was a lie. There was every chance that something could go cataclysmically wrong. Jack met her eyes and found that there was nothing he could really say. He couldn't bring himself to say any sort of goodbye, so instead he held her gaze and smiled, trying to bring some semblance of levity into their position. "When do you leave?"

This was it. "Now." His voice was softer than he'd intended and the ghost of a smile still played on his lips. This was why he had had to come down here. This was why she had to be the one that he told he was going. If this was their last chance, he had to convey to her what she meant to him. And he had to see it in return.

This was how it had to be for them and they both knew that. It tore his heart to shreds, but he knew that she knew how he felt. And he knew in turn.

"Good luck." She smiled again, never breaking eye contact.

Jack paused one more time, just looking at her. Memorizing her face, her eyes, her smile. "You too."

They looked at each other for another moment-nothing needed to be said, they both understood. If this was their last time, they both knew. And it was that knowledge that allowed Jack to turn and leave her lab, leave the base, and get on that plane.

She would be waiting for him and he would be waiting for her. No matter how long they had to wait, they would.

**End.**

**Just a fluffy little episode addition. Please R and R!**


End file.
